


Cackles

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Electric webs, Memes, Peter's class goes on a trip to stark industries, Vines, cackling, that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Up to Tony's personal lab!





	Cackles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue

“You’re all very lucky! Today you get to see Tony Stark’s personal lab. Now, he doesn’t do this often, but once in awhile, he’ll let a tour group up, once everything classified is covered up. FRIDAY will open the elevator doors once it’s all clean.” The tour guide paused, and the doors opened slowly behind her. Before she could talk however, a loud cackle came from behind her, and the tour group didn’t want to listen anymore. 

She sighed, leading them through the hall carefully and opening the door to the lab, where it looked like a tornado had passed through. 

In one corner, Shuri, the Princess of freaking Wakanda, was sitting upside down, watching something on a beat up phone, quoting the vines that popped up. Tony Stark was laying across the floor, a Roomba in front of him as he messed with the interior. Peter Parker sat at a lab, head back as he laughed, going on for long enough that Tony looked up in concern and noticed the tour group. He bounced up, moving over to Peter, and patted his shoulder. 

“Kid, you’re scaring the guests. What did you do?” 

“Electric webs!” 

“Spidey... already has a taser opti-” 

“No! I mean, the webs themselves hold electric properties now, no need to switch to taser webs!” 

“But then he just has electric webs all the time?” 

“Yeah, so?” 

Tony was quiet a moment, than nodded slightly. “Alright, fair enough.” He looked back to the stunned tour group, noticing a few familiar faces, tilting his head. “Uh, what school did you say this was again?” 

“Midtown, sir.” FRIDAY’s voice sounded and Peter’s head snapped up so fast it had to be painful. He spun in his chair, making eye contact with a grinning Ned, pausing a moment. 

“Uhm... how long have they... been there?” 

“Long enough, Mr. Parker.” FRIDAY responded, and Peter turned back around in his chair to lay his head on the table. Tony laughed, patting his back slightly. 

This seemed to snap the class out of their shock, and questions started to fly. Peter looked back up, spinning slowly in his chair to face them again.

“Well...” The voices went silent hearing him start to talk again, wanting an explanation. “I did say that I had an internship, No one’s fault but your own for now believing me.” He then grinned, tilting his head back and shouting, in time with Shuri’s video “FIVE FEET APART CAUSE THEY’RE NOT GAY.” Before bouncing out of his seat and skidding over to the princess, settling in a similar fashion as her. 

Tony was quiet a moment, before looking over to the group. “So. What first?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there you go


End file.
